Money Making Guide
The following is a money making guide for CXMX. This guide was released on the 19th of April 2013, and will be regularly updated. There are many sections to this guide, so please feel free to skip to a section that you think might be suitable for your needs. This is an updated guide as of March 8, 2014. There will be multiple sections to this guide. I will be constantly updating this so be patient. Voting There is many benefits to voting, whether it be to the server, or to yourself. First off, it increases our popularity by boosting us on the top list. This can help our community grow. Voting can also prove to be profitable. When you vote, you receive vote tokens, which can be kept to save up for some notable items in the vote shop. You can buy things such as firecapes, tok-Haar-Kal, SOF spins, Third age sets, fighter torso, bandos, armadyl, dragon claws, armadyl godsword, armadyl battlestaff, abyssal whip and even chaotics! As of 3/8/14 vote tokens have become untradeable. But you're still able to make money by buying coins in the shop to the same equivalence to vote tokens. For example. One token will equal one coin. So 610k tokens will equal to 610k cash Barrows Barrows is a mini-game, which is located near mort'ton. You can get here via Oracle teleports or by using the Draken's Medallion. When you get to barrows, there is 6 hills. Run to any hill, and click on the spade that is on it, to access the coffin of the brother. Search that coffin and one of the six barrow's brothers will attack you. You must kill all six barrows brothers to loot the chest for a possible reward of any barrows gear. One of the coffins will contain a tunnel; you should enter the tunnel once you have killed all but the last brother. You must navigate your way through the tunnels to the chest which you open and the last barrows brother will come out and attack you. Kill him and loot the chest again and you shall receive your reward. A full in-depth guide of barrows can be found by clicking here. Green Dragons Green dragons are very beneficial for newer players, as they are a great source of money and prayer experience. They are located in 13 wilderness, as well as in 20 wilderness. On the right, an image is displayed of where green dragons can be found. Revenants Revenants are now found only in the Forinthry Dungeon, which is a PvP zone. These creatures are mainly killed for their valuable special drops, such as ancient warrior's equipment (PVP gear). Higher level revenants are more likely to drop these specific items. *Note even though higher level revenants are more likely to drop high value items, it is still a rare drop and you should not expect to get drops often. The statuettes that they drop can then be exchanged for money at Edgeville, and this can be done by talking to Mandrith, who is located in the bank. Godwars Getting to godwars is quite simple. You need to teleport to trollheim through the normal spellbook, and run through the maze north. You are also able to use the agility shortcuts if you have 47 agility. Once you reach godwars, choose which faction you want to go to (Zamarok, Armadyl, Bandos, Saradomin) and obtain a killcount for that factions monsters. For regular players, you need 15 kills, but for donators+ you need 10 kills to complete the kill count. Once you complete your kill count, you may proceed to boss room and kill the bosses for great loots which can be sold for a good amount of money. *Note: Although it may seem like a great idea to solo, it is advised you bring a friend just in case you die. Nex - Godwars Another godwars boss is Nex. She can be killed for Pernix, Torva, Virtus armor. To get to Nex, follow the same path as in the godwars section, and then when you reach her, there will be a door south of when you enter the godwars entrance. To get into that door you need to add all four frozen key pieces together (One from each faction), as well as a killcount for the monsters of the zaros faction. Once again, 15 kills for normal players, and 10 for donators+. When you enter, there will be a small area with a bank to stock up on supplies. Skilling There are 15 skills that can be used to generate profit. Mining: Ores which can either be smithed or can be sold for decent money. The higher your level is, the better you can mine to make more cash. Smithing is also good because you can make items and sell them or alch them. For Example: You can either smith\buy 3 rune bars for 10-12k each, and make those into a rune 2H. Then, you can alch the 2H for 38k. 38k-30k = 8k profit. There are tons of ways to make money with skills if you put the time into doing them. Hunter: Hunter is a great way for cash, once you get to kingly implings. You are able to loot a large amount of uncut diamonds, which are used to advance the crafting skill to 99. Uncut diamonds are have a very high demand. Slayer: Slayer can prove to reward with large amounts of cash as well. Once you have a higher slayer level, you gain access to monsters such as gargoyles, abyssal demons, ganodermic beasts, and many more. These all have very valuable drops such as abyssal whips and ganodermic flakes (Used to make ganodermic armour). Theiving : At 90 Theiving you can pickpocket Dwarven Traders, they give you noted bars, which can be sold for a high price, they usually give noted bars and ores. Merching Merching is a risky business. Before you even think about merching, you should get to know the prices of alot of item within the eco. Before you start merching, you should go about making a decent amount of money from one of the ways showed in this guide. KEY: THE MORE MONEY YOU HAVE, THE MORE MONEY YOU CAN MAKE FROM MERCHING The Grand Exchange is your New Best Friend. *remember that* **One side note with the grand exchange. The items you are trying to buy will ONLY buy if someone sells that item you are buying in the ge. THIS ISNT AN AUTO BUY system. OK now.: EXAMPLE: 25m cash Dragon bones are 21,245 in the ge right now. I can buy 1,150 dragon bones @ market price. So how does Merchanting work? You need to buy these items for less then the market price then sell them for more then you bought them for. Example: So I bought 1,250 dragon bones @ 20,000 ea, now that I have them. Im going to sell them in the ge @ 23,500ea. then advertise your selling them in the ge. after they all have sold for 29,375,000. which gives you 4.375m profit. *THERE IS A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MERCHING AND SCAMMING* If someone is selling an ags for 5m when its worth 40m, be the nice person and tell them the actual price and then you can try to "merch" them by offering them 30m or so. and turn around and sell for 40. *IT IS SCAMMING WHEN YOU BUY FOR 5m from a New Player because they do not know the price.*